Falleentium's Hall of Fun
The roleplay belonging to this wiki is no longer operational - Falleentium-RP closed on March 4., 2018, after 7 years of roleplay. This wiki now acts as a memorial for the roleplay. The place where madness reigns supreme!!! You want to rebel please tell me more.jpg Why the fuck is eddy always the Foreign Minister.jpg Where am i i do not know where i am. wait a minute am i in Falleentium.jpg What if i told you the war against the golden empire is inevitable.jpg Went online people didn't write to me.jpg Vonting ain't nobody got time for that.jpg Try to rule fair as a Vinther Impossibru.jpg There will be uprising in Entloland I Guarantee It.jpg The number of nationalities in the empire is too damn high.jpg The leaders of the Faith of the Four used to meet here now they don't.jpg Say Constitutional Amendment again i dare you, i double dare you motherfucker.jpg Rebellions Rebellions everywhere.jpg One dose not simply stop a rebellion without turning into a dictator.jpg Okay people we need an idea for the RP Rebellions Assassinations I could take control of Cantonos.jpg I will propose a declaration of war But Eddy will veto it.jpg I should buy the Gojira-class Battleship.jpg I don't always rule as a tyrant but when I do, my name is Vinther.jpg I don't always pronounce Falleentium's many names correctly but when i do it still sounds strange.jpg I am not saying it was HSO... but it was HSO.jpg Finally, peace in the world Aaaaand It's Gone.jpg Elections time to make realistic results.jpg Brace yourself Vinther is coming.jpg Brace yourself a golden crusade is coming.jpg Becomes independent personal vassal to the emperor.jpg Becomes head of state UDE invades.jpg Back in my day we didn't had a reaction council.jpg Are crowned the second emperor becomes brain dead.jpg Aquanis.jpg And then i told him that i would think about it.jpg Am i the only one here who actually liked Vinther II.jpg fb4e0.jpg ooohhh you just joined Falleentium now die.jpg not sure if the golden empire are Mongolians or the Papal State.jpg I give up the liberals win everytime.jpg new elections. i will just wait for the conservatives to win.jpg fjobc.jpg fjoge.jpg fjohs.jpg fjok6.jpg download.jpg fjos1.jpg 3wj13WV.jpg 9t56eoP.jpg aofHBxV.jpg XzC4r8t.jpg v228Tqp.jpg gPsrIw1.jpg qDyJXJG.jpg fm9h9.jpg fm9i2.jpg fm9lx.jpg g9s3e.jpg 15 parties in the parliament and no one can form a majority, more than 40 but at least the conservative party is the largest. So I Got That Goin For Me Which Is Nice.jpg Back in my day we only had 4 parties in the parliament.jpg parliament in peace parliament in chaos.jpg hwg5f.jpg UKlP Propaganda.jpg pmsi7.jpg|Shitty Phantom sllvg.jpg uj08c.jpg Brace yourself referendums are coming.jpg People complain about that there is no war...jpg Peace.jpg When will peace come we live in Falleentium.jpg ...and then i told them that I would accept the outcome of the referendums.jpg back in my days we executed all who said the word people.jpg 155em5.jpg 17trwq.jpg 17trz8.jpg 'Funny Announcements' Local News in Delnour - December 17, 2014 - by Hazzard Because nothing of note has happened within the past few years in the Delnour, an "event" was planned today. Starting from 5AM local time, 55% of Delnour's population rose from their beds and stood on their rooves to watch the sun rise. Then continued to stare into the sun until they went blind. Delenport's overall productivity dropped by 80%. These people are expected to make a full recovery within the coming days. Scientists believe this part of a penomena known as "The Boredom Effect," where people partake in irresponsible behaviour in an attempt to alleviate bordeom in a society where their actions have little or no meaning in the grand scheme of their community. Leo Troltsy Reiter had this to say on the matter "My eyes hurt, my legs hurt and I'm not sure what colour the sky is anymore." 'David Martin Killed By Firing Squad - May 11, 2015 - by VanHalen' At ten o'clock this morning the former Fleet Admiral, David Martin, was killed via firing squad. The Fleet Admiral refused his last meal and walked out to the courtyard to face the firing squad. As promised the Fleet Admiral walked out to face his death with his head held high and wearing his fully decorated uniform. When the time came the Fleet Admiral requested that a Catholic priest read him his Last Rights. After being read his Last Rights the Fleet Admiral silenty sang the Falleentium National Anthem before being shot. The Fleet Admiral's only surviving relative, his half-brother Benjamin has said that the Fleet Admiral will be buried in a private grave that is only known to him. ''Comments'' *''Mecoo: what is dead may never die.'' *''VanHalen: Buts rise again harder and stronger.'' *''Welshy: Tell that to Theons cock.'' *''Mecoo: Sansa's new dildo.'' *''Vinther: Summer is coming...'' 'Phantom Mk1, the Shitiest Car on the Market - August 16, 2015 - by Vinther & Callum' *An unknown but extremely disgusting man are pissing on one of Phantom Mk1* *House Grey Security move the man along quickly with there FS39 at the ready* *The unknown but extremely disgusting man takes his tremendous dragon sausage out and swing it against the security guards* *Another random man throws a pot of paint over the Guards as they move the man away, he cries random words in Shihaian before rushing off into the small crowds that gathered to watch the man urinating in public* *The unknown but extremely disgusting man cuts his tremendous dragon sausage into two and throws them out towards the people* *the crowd go wild, screaming and trying to part from the crazed man while scared mothers cover there children's eyes. One or two stop and admire the sausage, one is hit in the face and smiles creepily* *The tremendous dragon sausage is alive!!!* *One man picks one of it up and put it in his pocket while a random woman drops to the floor and murmers some random incantation while praying, seemingly worshiping it* *The unknown but extremely disgusting man orders his now two tremendous dragon sausages to eat everyone around them!* *The crowd scream and part, running and screaming. The woman who has been worshiping the sausage takes out a knife and plunges it into her chest, her eyes never wavering from the sausage while she bleeds all over the sausage. She then stands, swaying slightly and staggers towards the guards, the knife in one hand and the sausage in the other* *House Grey guards lift up their weapons pointing it towards the women walking over towards them* *The two tremendous dragon sausages suddenly flies away!!* *she screams some random Shihaian comment (imagine "lalalalalalahhhhhhhh") while lunging at the guards and swinging her arms wildly* *The unknown but extremely disgusting man grows a new giant dragon killer sausage* *One of the guards would fire his weapon at the crazy women with a sausage* *the woman gets hit in the Stomach and falls to the floor, she scream and writhes before stopping and turning to stare at the guard who fired. Her eyes are pure while and she snarls angrily "May a curse forever lay upon your family.... your attack on the sausage god many never be forgotten..... WE SHALL HAVE OUR REVENGGGGGE!". She then screams a long, high pitched cackles (similar to a witch) before stopping and remaining still, presumably dead* *The new giant dragon killer sausage transforms into a huge motherfucker cumberland sausage!* *she stirs a little, "MAY THE GREY FAMILY ALSO SUFFER FOR YOUR SLIGHT AGAINST THE SAUSAGE!!!!" She rises again and staggers forward* *The unknown but extremely disgusting man shits on the Phantom Mk1-model.* *The woman scream and falls to the floor, her body penetrated by over 10 rounds and a large growing pool of blood puddles around her* *"That's one big pile of shit", a local man says* *Many of the crowd slowly gather back around to watch the man taking his shit, many murmer in appreciation at the shape and colour of it while one man even takes out his camera and takes a photo of it* *A seagull flies by and shit on the unknown but extremely disgusting man who shits on the Phantom Mk1-model, while a local man says "That's one big pile of shit".* *The guards in huge horror begin to fire wildly at the big pile of shit* *a Journalist walks by and notices all this. He notes down the name of his next article "The Phantom Mk1, the Shitiest car on the Market"* *A local researcher comes to the incredible conclusion that the Phantom Mk1 is indeed not a phantom.* *A local photographer takes a photo of the dead woman and the Guard with the shotgun, he later sells these to a local paper in a story about police brutality* *The moral of the Shihain invaders increases after news of a new shitty car from Falleentium.* *The tremendous dragon sausage eats the shitty seagull that shit on the shitty Phantom Mk1, which in fact are not a phantom, but instead a shitty car that have crap all over it, because of a unknown but extremely disgusting man, who for some reasons stays unknown.* *Local Police forces finally arrive and break up the crowds, however when they go to check on the dead woman they cannot find a body, merely clothes that are filled with sand exactly where the woman was lying* *"That's one big pile of.... ohhh whatever!", a local man walks away.* THE END Summary: *The Disgusting Man Menace *Attack of the Dragon Sausage *Revenge of Grey Guards *A New Sausage! *The Seagull Shits Back *Return of the Witch *The Mummy Unleashed Category:The World of HDFRF Category:Insurgent Groups and Terrorist Organizations Category:Colonies and Possessions Category:Alliances and Unions Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:The Imperial Military Category:Historical Battles Category:Religions Category:The Imperial Constitution